En el kotatsu!
by Michelle-sama
Summary: serie de drabbles de HTF cuya idea original es del doushin de la artista Pixiv Id 1776614 que estaba en japonés por lo que no robe nada n.n no se japonés… *se tira al suelo y llora desconsoladamente* lo que les pasa en el transcurso de la semana a nuestros queridos amigos todo en torno a un kotatsu (?) lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad pasen y lean! XD
1. Chapter 1

En el Kotatsu!

Summary: serie de drabbles de HTF basados en un doushin de la artista Pixiv Id 1776614 que estaba en japonés por lo que no robe nada n.n no se japonés… *se tira al suelo y llora desconsoladamente* bueno son 7 dias o eso planeo ya que el doushin esta asi y quisiera respetar el orden n.n conste que todo lo que dice el fic es imaginación miay si no me creen busque el doushin y van a ver que casi ni hablan son imágenes *hace pucherito* bueno! Pasen y lean XD

Día n.1: flippy, flaky y splendid.

Era un día de frio, y para estar tibiecitos flipply y flaky estaban sentados uno junto al otro charlando animadamente, bueno, en realidad flippy hablaba muy animadamente mientras la pelirroja escuchaba, sonreía tímidamente y daba algún comentario con ese adorable nerviosismo en su voz.

Flippy estaba más que contento, era su oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, que bueno que hiciera frio.

-*qué bueno que hace frio! Puedo acercarme a flaky!*- pensaba con un ligero sonrojo el peli verde.

De repente flaky estornuda y empieza a tiritar un poco.

-estas bien flaky?

-s… si, no es nada… flippy, solo… me agarro una corriente helada- sonrio amablemente flaky con un ligero sonrojo y mirando con ojos dulces a flippy, que ante esto fue golpeado por flechazos.

-*es… es demasiado linda…*- pensó con un rubor desviando la mirada lejos de flaky, de la cual solo salía un signo de pregunto de la cabeza. -*bueno… es mi oportunidad*- la mira y ella lo mira extrañada. -Flaky…

-si?- dice con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-si… si… si tienes frio pues… puedo… acercarme mas a ti?- sonrojado a mas no poder.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar ante la pregunta del militar, pero cuando lo capto casi se desmaya de tanta sangre que le subió a la cabeza, se tambalea un poco en su lugar, mientras flippy está a la expectativa de lo que ella diga con prominente sonrojo en su rostro, y aunque el quería la siguiente respuesta, se emociono mucho.

-claro…

-eh?! En serio?!

-s…si…- totalmente roja mirando el suelo.

Flippy no cabia en su alegría, flaky estaba que se moría de la vergüenza pero igual feliz. El se acercaba lentamente mientras ella seguía mirando el suelo muy nerviosa, el quería abrazarla, iba a hacerlo pero…. Splendid hace aparición volando y metiéndose dentro del kotatsu asustando a ambos chicos que se alejaron del susto. Asoma su cabeza por una puntita de la mesa saludando.

-militar-kun! Flaky-chan! Que me cuentan?!- dijo alegremente una una blanca flaky del susto y a un flippy cuyos ojos cambiaban a amarillos que temblaba de la ira.

-SOLO MUERETE…

Fin del primer drabble XDDD. Me costo bastante escribirlo ya que solo me base en tres pequeñas imágenes del doushin en donde se los ven conversando y splendid simplemente se mete XDD o sea que esto lo invente yo QwQ! Se lo dedico a mi lenny, holis! Como estas?! XDDD

Realmente quería hacer un flippyxflaky en donde splendid se metia al final XDDD lo va a hacer pollo flippy XDDD bueno me despido!


	2. Chapter 2

Dia n.2: Flippy, Flaky y Splendid.

Es otro día de frio con nuestros queridos amigos, Flippy y Splendid están enfrentados en la mesa y la tímida Flaky en medio como si su aura evitara la catástrofe.

Están jugando cada uno con su PSP, Flippy tiene una verde, Flaky una roja y Splendid tiene una azul. Todo tranquilo, Splendid juega con una sonrisa divertida, Flippy con una mirada tranquila pero con un deje de enojo que quizá se deba a la presencia de cierto héroe, y Flaky lucia nerviosa tal vez porque al parecer no se le daba bien el juego. Para matar la tranquilidad del momento el candidato perfecto es Splendid.

-últimamente han estado sacando muchos juegos nuevos, waaaa quisiera poder tenerlos todos- con carita soñadora mirando hacia arriba.

-si… tienen muy buena crítica… parece que han hecho secuelas de juegos más viejos…-dijo sonriendo Flaky.

-aunque también sacaron nuevas consolas, no?- dijo Flippy dirigiéndose a Splendid.

-si son unas que tiene versión 3D, aunque solo sacaron de dos colores, rojo y azul, que lastima que no sacaran de color verde, aunque es comprensible, nadie querría un color tan aburrido como ese.-dijo Splendid dirigiendo una mirada de arrogancia a Flippy cuyos ojos se volvieron amarillos.

-mira maldita ardilla arrogante te puedes meter tus patéticos comentarios por donde la luz no te entra, si sacaron esos colores no fue por ti, así que metete ese alegría y orgullo por el ****! (Censurado! Los niños no deben oír tales palabras Un.n)

Flippy y Splendid ya estaban por matarse a golpes si Flaky no los hubiera calmado con sus palabras. Luego de un rato ya más tranquilos.

-bueno… aunque yo si quisiera el rojo… es mi color favorito…-dijo sonriendo Flaky

-viste militar tonto! Flaky-chan me apoya!-dijo Splendid.

-seguro… que a Splendont-san también le alegrara-dijo feliz Flaky para que a Splendid el alma se le escapara por nombrar la felicidad de su enemigo, mientras Flippy se reía de él y a Flaky se le formaran signos de pregunta en la cabeza preocupada.

Luego de un rato…

-Pero aun así…- Splendid y Flaky miraron a Flippy que comenzó a hablar. -porque no sacaron una de color verde?! Que tiene de malo!?

-así que si te preocupaba…- miro Splendid a Flippy que era consolado por Flaky mientras el solo continuaba jugando.

Realmente graves las lagrimas que derramo Flippy por el tema ese día XD

Waaaaaaaaaa! Lo termine! X.x realmente difícil escribir cuando se tiene sueñito… *hace puchero* espero allá sido de su agrado n.n y si no… *cae al piso y llora* bueno pobre Flippy… yo compraría una de color verde! XDDD sayoooo!


	3. Chapter 3

Dia n.3: Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy.

El mayor camina por la casa, hoy hacia más frio de lo normal por lo cual mantenía sus manos cubiertas por las largas mangas del abrigo que traía. En eso pasa cerca de los más pequeños que se mantienen acostados y cubiertos hasta la cabeza por el kotatsu bien calentitos, Lumpy se acerca alegremente.

-hola chicos! Me puedo meter yo también?- pregunta alegremente Lumpy ya metiendo sus manos bajo la manta.

-NO! No hay espacio para ti Lumpy!- contestan los tres en unísono sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

-eh?!- dice Lumpy asustado por esa reacción, no esperaba que lo echaran así. – pero por qué?! Todavía hay espacio de este lado del kotatsu! No sean mezquinos! Es porque soy más alto?

-yo te explicare- dice Toothy levantando la mano. –veras, bajo el kotatsu cuando se está acostado se ha de mantener un equilibrio. De esa manera se está caliente y se tiene el espacio apropiado para cada uno.

-así es, si te metes tu tendríamos que movernos, amontonarnos unos encima de otro además de que eres más largo que nosotros así que ocuparías más espacio, sería injusto. –dice Giggles

-además, tendríamos que darte una almohada, y ya bastante que yo estoy apoyado sobre un libro!- dice Cuddles.

-eeeeeee… mocosos mezquinos! Vamos déjenme entrar! déjenme entrar! déjenme entrar! Mocosos malvados!-se queja Lumpy

-SI… SOMOS MOCOSOS, Y TU UN VIEJO, AHORA NO NOS MOLESTES…- dicen en unisonó los chicos dejando a Lumpy sin palabras y los ojos blancos…

Al final Lumpy se va ofendido y haciendo pucheritos y trompita de pulpo mientras que Cuddles Giggles y Toothy sonríen para si por haber logrado lo que esperaban

Para Marga16: gracias por leer mi fic me alegra que te guste y sobre lo de splendont y flaky no te preocupes aparecen juntos en 3 cap al menos n.n te ruego esperes planeo subir uno cada día al menos.

Para Mari: no te preocupes are que sean 7, me alegro que te guste n.n

Para mi Lenny: QwQ *corre a abrazarlo* mi amoooor! Estas bien! Estoy tan preocupada! Ojala te sientas mejor pronto te extraño muxoooo! es raro estar en la escuela y que vos no esté cerca mio con tu celu pegado a la cara! Sobre tu review 1ro de nada tenía que dedicártelo a vos que siempre me apoyas con mis ideas locas y también te quiero, 2do a quien llamas pequeña!? Mooooo… baka… 3ro arigato gosaimazu! QwQ, 4to obvio y 5to dale ya les mando y si tengo pensado hacerlo no te preocupes ya estoy pensando como hacerlo n.n NO SOY TSUNDERE! BAKA! Como que lloraste!? QwQ ahora voy a llorar yo también! Sayoooo te amoo! XDD cuídate y mejorate!


	4. Chapter 4

Dia n.4: Lumpy, Flippy, Splendid, The Mole y Flaky.

El cuarteto de los más peligrosos estaban sentados alrededor del kotatsu mirándose con cara de póker face.

-saben… estoy muy aburrido… por que no hacemos algo divertido?- se queja mirando Lumpy al resto haciendo pucheritos.

En eso entra Flaky con una gran bufanda roja la cual se sonroja tímidamente al ver al resto y se acerca para saludarlos.

-hola… como es…- no pudo terminar de decir Flaky porque fue interrumpida por el resto.

-ya se!-Grita Lumpy desde el lugar- Me casare con Flaky!-quería divertirse y sabia que eso molestaría al militar, sonreía triunfador al ver a este furioso.

-DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO MALDITO!? TE MATARE SI TE ATREVES!-grito Flippy con sus ojos ya color ámbar.

-noooooo! Yo me casare con Flaky-chan! Ella merece un héroe a su lado!-dijo Splendid saltando en su lugar, no se dio cuenta del juego de Lumpy y parecía decirlo en serio.

-NI SE TE OCURRA MALDITA ARDILLA! VAS A VOLAR, PERO DE LAS PATADAS QUE TE VOY A DAR!- grito Flippy ya agarrándose a los golpes con Splendid.

Mientras Lumpy disfrutaba de la escena apoyando su cabeza en la mesa del kotatsu sonriendo tontamente y con las mejillas rojitas. En cambio The Mole estaba algo molesto pues habían perturbado su paz.

-ya basta, no ven que molestan a los demás?-les dijo firmemente The Mole, aunque ni caso le hicieron esos dos porque se seguían golpeando.

-FLAKY ME PERTENECE- se gritaban los dos.

En cambio alguien temblaba alejada en un rincón de la habitación mientras observaba.

-pero…- temblando llorosa- que acaba de pasar…? Es… mi culpa?

**Tranquila fla-chan no es tu culpa…**

**Domo arigato a los que leen este fic, y gracias por todo su apoyo nun me hacen muuuuy feliz XDDD espero que este también les guste ejejeeje pienso subir otra historia de happy tree friends esperen pacientemente onegai! **


	5. Chapter 5

Día n.5: Splendont, Splendid y Flaky.

Otro día de frio alrededor de él tan familiar kotatsu solo que esta vez solo hay dos personas sentadas tranquilamente comiendo mandarinas, aunque no hablaban Splendont y Flaky parecían a gusto con el momento tranquilo que pasaban en ese momento, pero nunca la tranquilidad dura… al menos no en ese kotatsu…

-pero qué demonios?!-dice levantando la voz Splendid que había llegado con una bolsa llena de mandarinas, feliz de sentarte con la chica pero toda ilusión se borro al ver a su archienemigo sentado junto a ella.

-ah… Splendid-san… ho…-como comúnmente pasa no la dejaron terminar ya que Splendid se tiro arriba de Flaky abrazándola por la espalda tratando de alejarla del chico pelirrojo.

-aléjate de Flaky maldito!-le grita Splendid sin darse cuenta de que Flaky esta aterrada por su accionar- yo te protegeré de este Flaky!- mientras se pone esta vez entre ellos poniendo detrás de su espalda a una confundida Flaky.

Splendont solo lo observa con cara de póker face, suelta un suspiro y le dice:

-ya no molestes tonto… acaso no vez que la asustas?-dice Splendont sin cambiar su cara en lo mas mínimo.

-cierra la boca! No te vuelvas a acercar a Flaky!-grita furioso Splendid

-porque? Ella me agrada. Además es la única que parece tener algo de cerebro aquí y quiero llevarme bien con ella.-le dice sencillamente a Splendid pero más hablándole a Flaky la cual se pone muy feliz por lo que dice el chico y le sonríe tímidamente, Splendid se da cuenta de esto por lo que se pone muy celoso.

-TE MATO!- grita Splendid tirándose encima del pelirrojo

-envidioso…-dice solo siguiéndole el juego a el otro.

Flaky solo observa la escena feliz-tengo un nuevo amigo…-piensa está en su mundo con una pequeña sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo.

**HOLA! Gracias por leer mi fic a todos *hace reverencia***

**Para Marga16: mira apareció Splendont! XDDD te dije que iba a salir y lo prometido cumplido n.n gracias por siempre leer mi fic!**

**Para mi Lenny: sip si puedo si n.n deja de joderme con mi altura! *se esconde en el señor rincón* como voy a dejar que flippy castre a Splendid?! No podría! Eeee… al final Flaky los paro antes de que llegara a mayores XDD y siiii! Yo lo escribo! O que creías ¬¬**


	6. Chapter 6

Día n.6: Splendid, Splendont y Flaky.

Como al día anterior, Flaky y Splendont estaban sentados comiendo mandarinas en silencio pero con la excepción de que Splendid estaba sentado "pegado" literalmente a Flaky mientras le gruñía a Splendont que seguía mirándolo con cara de póker face.

Después de un rato Splendid exploto.

-maldición ya me arte! Quiero que este lejos de Flaky! Yo me sentare en ese lugar!-le grito Splendid sin soltar a Flaky mientras le recriminaba agitando su brazo.

-aaa… ya baja la voz… que molestia… lo hare si solo asi te callas…-dijo desganado Splendont sentándose en el lado del kotatsu enfrentado a Flaky. Splendid refunfuñando lo mira de reojo.

Splendont empieza a mirar a Flaky de reojo, y esta con inocencia lo mira igual. Se miran a los ojos hasta que…

-NO LA MIRES!- Splendid se tira sobre el kotatsu impidiendo la visión de los pelirrojos.

Flaky del susto por la acción de Splendid se le ponen los ojos llorosos, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Splendont, el cual frunce el ceño.

-imbécil… la hiciste llorar…-Splendont agarra a Splendid y lo revolea. Se ve a las dos super ardillas paliando muy enojados mientras la pobre flaky solo puede observar asustada en un rincón pensando como poder detenerlos.

**Jajajaja! Aquí el cap 6! Estoy feliz y triste… el próximo será el ultimo! TT-TT**

**Jajaja! Quise hacer a un splendont enojado n.n ya que el es tan tranquilo no lo podía hacer tan salvaje ejejeje XD y que mejor que meter en medio a flaky? Nyajaja! Lo siento fla-chan! Solo espero no la maten… Q-Q**

**Espero que lean hasta el final! Arigato y sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

Día n.7: Splendont y Flaky.

Hoy hacia bastante frio, pero el día estaba sumamente tranquilo.

Flaky estaba sentada felizmente leyendo un libro, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su cara. De pronto aparece Splendont, a lo que la tranquilidad de Flaky se esfuma, no porque el moleste sino por su característica timidez.

-hola Flaky. Veo que estás sola, puedo sentarme?-pregunto amablemente y con su típica cara de póker Splendont mientras se paraba al lado del kotatsu como esperando la aprobación de la chica.

-eh?! Ha! Ho…hola Splendont-san! Eh? Ah! Si… claro como guste…-dijo nerviosamente Flaky.

El chico solo se sentó en frente de la chica. Pero este comenzó a observarla muy fijamente.

Flaky se da cuenta de que el chico la mira y ella hace lo mismo con un signo de pregunta saliendo de su cabeza.

Splendont solo la sigue mirando de la misma manera. Muy fijamente.

Flaky se empieza a poner un poco nerviosa mientras más signo de interrogación flotan sobre ella (?).

Splendont ahora la mira incluso más fijamente. Casi sin parpadear.

Oficialmente Flaky esta que se muere de nervios-vergüenza todo junto y desvía un poco la mirada con un gran sonrojo como pensando "que pasa acá?" diciendo frases muy bajito como "…etto…"

Al ver esta reacción Splendont sonríe, pero más para sí, con una de sus mejillas un poco teñida de rojo, pensando "oh, es muy tierna…"

**El ultimo! TTwTT bueee… se termino… pero estoy feliz! Lo intente hacer lo mas "inocente" que pude XDD.**

**De ya me inclino a todas las personas que me dejaron los review, me apoyaron mucho, les juro que cuando lo empecé a escribir no tenía tan buenas expectativas… pero vi que les gusto! QwQ casi muero de felicidad! Domo arigato gosaimazu! **

**Planeo subir otra serie de drabbles pero voy a ver… planeo también subir al que otro oneshot n.n**

**Sayooo minaaaa!**


End file.
